voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka Hino
Asuka Hino is a selectable character from Dangerous Seduction. Background When Hino was young, he actually had a foster brother (Crow). His older foster brother cared for Hino and acknowledged his talents, which his mother didn't, so that is why Hino decided to dedicate himself to Crow, especially after Crow sacrificed himself. His mother didn't support Hino being an artist, and so tried to sever his hand, when Crow took initiative instead (and so Hino feels indebted to Crow). Eventually, Crow and Hino joined a spy group together, and they worked together. Their next mission required that Crow pretended to become an artist, which was when Hino was really able to show off his art. Hino often drew landscapes for Crow, but there was also one other painting - his only rebellion - that left Crow to despise it. Hino joined Inui's group to capture you, but instead gained feelings for you. With a push from you, he was able to come back to you, and he then became a double agent spy to be with you, the person who gave him more courage to do what he really wanted to do. Insight Asuka insight.jpg Appearance Asuka is a young man with short red-brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Disguise:' Coming Soon... *'Sleep Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... Personality While smiley, it is often feigned, and he uses a kind mask to manipulate people to get what he wants, especially when doing spy work. He is very good at deception, and he has sharp wits and instinct, such as when he suspected the real purpose of your choker in Yasumi Arimura's story. If he is unable to get what he wants with his charming smile, he will resort to any means necessary, such as blackmailing, to obtain the information needed. Later throughout the story, you manage to gradually see a different side to him, especially when you openly express your feelings towards one of "Crow's" pieces, The Third Bird. Asuka's smiley and deceptive mask starts to fall apart, and he starts showing a more emotional and conflicted personality. He yearns often for freedom, but is afraid to speak up about it to his brother. He likes to tease you slightly by calling you "Oneechan" (which means "big sister"), but is being honest in that, because he is younger than you, which he uses as a reason for him to call you that. Although he doesn't admit it, he considers himself rivals with Yasumi in intelligence. He subtly shows his rivalry/friendship by asking him to tutor Asuka in chess. Asuka claimed though that it was an "attempt at diplomacy". Summary of Routes Main Story You decide to choose Hino, as he was a similar age, and so you thought you'd get along... or so you thought. One day, you manage to squeeze in an interview with Crow, an allegedly famous artist for his landscape drawings. One of the paintings - The Third Bird - strikes out at you, and when you express this to Hino, he seems... different... Our Dangerous Date Coming soon... Adults Only Coming soon... Trivia *Asuka's real name is actually revealed to be Tsubasa, but he felt that it didn't suit him, so he changed it to Asuka: one of his many names he uses as a spy. *He shares the same birthday as Aki Fujishima from Finally, in Love Again and Eduardo from Pirates in Love. Category:Dangerous Seduction Category:Characters Category:Asuka Hino Category:Spy Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Born in November Category:Blood Type O